Prom-ises, Prom-ises
Synopsis On prom night, Cory and Shawn are more excited about what might happen after then the prom itself. Shawn says that he and Angela didn't talk about it, but he is hopeful anyway. Cory says he and Topanga sat down and discussed it, and agreed that everything had to go exactly perfectly right. Alan warns them of the risks before they go, and after they leave, Amy shares that she is pregnant, with 2 positive pregnancy tests as proof. Unfortunately for Cory, things don't start off "exactly, perfectly right." Because of a misunderstanding, Howie, a nerd at the school, thought he was going with Topanga. Cory wants to shoo him out, but Topanga feels guilty and allows him to go with them. He doesn't pester them too much at the prom, as everyone dances and has a good time. Immediately, Shawn asks Angela if she wants to go hang out in the back of the limo. She asks why, and that's the end of that. Cory is much subtler, but as the prom goes on, Topanga agrees that they should get a room. Excitedly, Cory runs to the clerk and asks for a room. He is very nervous, saying his name is Don Quixote, and using a metaphor involving being tired. When asked for a credit card, he has to run over and borrow Eric's. Finally, he gets a room and runs upstairs. He opens the door and is excited because it works. It is then that he realizes he's missing something. "The girl," a passing-by maid points out. Down at the prom, Topanga and Cory have won prom king and queen. Topanga graciously accepts her crown, but Cory abruptly runs downstairs, takes his crown, then whisks Topanga back upstairs. In the room, it is suddenly awkward. The bed takes up the entire room. Nonetheless, Topanga and Cory fall on the bed and begin making out. Of course, they're hindered by several mishaps. Cory's jacket gets caught over his head, Eric knocks on the door and bothers them, and Howie drops by to tell them he won't need a ride home. This makes Topanga cautious. She says she'll do it anyway, but asks Cory to get some ice (for the eyes she just poked by accident) and two sodas. Meanwhile, Alan had rebounded from the surprise baby news and has taken Amy on a romantic tryst to the hotel that Cory's prom is at. They pretend not to know each other, and Eric oversees very selected parts of it, making him think that Alan is cheating on Amy. He bribes the clerk to tell him Alan's room, but is sent to Cory's room by mistake. He again bribes the clerk (this time with a mystery bag) and gets his father's real room. Upstairs, though, mishaps occur. As Cory gets ice and then sodas, he puts his card on the ice machine and goes to the vending machine. Alan walks out to get ice and puts his card next to Cory's, but takes the wrong card and accidentally walks into Topanga's room, thinking that it's his. Cory also takes the wrong key, going into his mom's room. Everyone is surprised and terrified and they all run out into the hall just as Eric arrives on the floor. Alan and Amy explain that they're having another baby, and it surprised them, but they're lucky it came at a time when they can handle it. They leave, letting Cory and Topanga make their own decision. Cory and Topanga reenter the room, but exit shortly thereafter with all their things and head downstairs. Also, as volunteer at the prom, Jack realizes that he couldn't remember his prom because he was so focused on what might happen after. He resolves to force all of the students to enjoy their prom by not allowing anyone to exit, but when Cory comes downstairs to get Topanga, he is no match. Trivia Eric mentions that his prom date was Barbie Feldman. She's a writer for the show. Notes This was one of the 3 episodes that Disney Channel refused to air. The other two were If You Can't Be With the One You Love... and The Truth About Honesty. Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Season 5